The New Order
by starwarsnerd23
Summary: The year is 1549, a time when assassins are fighting their own brethren because of greed and the struggle between power and balance. The assassins fight for the people so that they may have a sense of freedom because in this cruel world, the Templar' rule with an iron fist.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own assassins creed**_. **Ive decided to try a new style of writing. This is only an experiment. IF you liked the story please review. It helps a lot.**

The year is 1549, a time when assassins are fighting their own brethren because of greed and the struggle between power and balance. The assassins fight for the people so that may have a sense of freedom because in this cruel world, the Templar's rule with an iron fist. They have been shaping its history since the beginning. Not many know about the beginning, when one asks about what the beginning was like and where everyone came from, they disappear. And are never to be seen again.

Cole, a young man living an isolated life in the country, has never seen the big city and hasn't socialized much at all. In fact, he lives so far away from civilization that he takes an online course in education. He has no friends. His only friends(if you could consider them friends)were people that me met playing the latest video games. Cole's family grows crops. They don't really grow the crops themselves, they have robots that do all the work for them, they just take care and maintain the robots. Lets put it this way, his house is so far away from civilization, if you were to look onto the and turn about 360 degrees, you would only see open farmland with various types of crops, ranging form corn, to lettuce, to wheat, and many other things. But where he lived, it was beautiful. It was amazing to look out everyday and see the sun rising over the horizon and see the field light up in a shiny gold color. It was so pretty, i would sit on his porch for hours each day watching the sun rise and fall. I would sit there so long, that some of my fellow assassins thought i was in a trance, or took some kinda drug. The reason i would stare so long at the fields everyday, is because it reminded me of home. The one place i could look back on and remember all the good times. I could look back and see the happy looks an my families faces, i could look back and see happiness. Sometimes it hurt to look back, i could look back and remember the happiness, but in the back of my mind, i knew i could never relive those memories and see their faces again. They were all gone and there was nothing i could do about it. When i left home at 19 years old, and i joined the military, i thought i was doing something good, something for everyone, something where people back home could look at me and be proud. I think back at these things i wish i would have never left home. I sometimes wish i could take back things i said and did. If i would have never left home i could've died in peace with my family close by my side. But that's all gone, and that's one of the hardest things to do in my position. But when you run it through your head over and over again, it does no good to reminisce. That's why i became an assassin. I became an assassin so i could give people a chance to live in freedom so that they wouldn't go through the same misery i went through. Hopefully when this is done and over, i might be able to start my own family, but for now i'm fighting for the present and the future. Its time to move out now. My team has spent to much time at this families homestead already, and we might've given our position away. We are currently on the run from the Templar's. We took out the leader of the New Communist Party of Georgia, so we are running day and night, hiding in the homes of those who support our cause. Its time to move on to our next target.


	2. Chapter 2

_******I Do Not Own Assassins Creed****.**_ **I Hope to update the story every 4 days so stay tuned. Please leave a review, it really helps, thanks.**

1549 12:56 a.m.

Farewell:

"It's time we move on team."

My fellow assassins looked up from their meals and looked up at me with somber faces.

"I don't want to leave so soon either but if we are going to make it back to HQ, we need to leave while there is still cloud cover, that way it hides our heat signature."

They took one last look at their warm meals, and they stood up one by one and put their equipment on their backs. When I saw them sitting like they were, I had a flash back to the time before I left home. My family was gathered around a table and we were all enjoying our meals. I came back to reality with tears dropping from my eyes like water dripping from a faucet. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, and I started walking towards the door. I took one last at the house before I left, there was a hospitable atmosphere, with friendly faces starring back at me. Cole's family were standing there next to him at the door next to the door saying their goodbyes, and my team thanked them for the few days that we were allowed to stay at their house. As I approached the door, I slowed and looked at his family. I knelt down and looked at Cole and his sisters.

"I promise you this, when this is all over, I will come for you guys and I will take you to the city. When this is all over, everyone will know the truth about the beginning. I promise."

The Father replied, "We will always be supporters of the creed, and you are always welcome in our household."

As I went to get up, Cole said one last thing, "I will join the creed. I'll fight alongside you and the brother hood."

I looked into his eyes and replied, "Your time will come young one. It's dangerous what we do, farewell Cole, take care."

I stood up slowly looking at each family member. As I was about to say one last thing, Robert came up to me and whispered in my ear, telling me that the cloud cover would soon be gone. We had three days to make it to HQ. With one last look, I nodded at the father and mother and they understood. I turned away and stood in the door frame. I put up my hood and checked my gear, I stepped onto the porch. As I stepped outside, I was welcomed by the sound of me walking across the porch. As I walked down the steps of the porch, I felt the bitter cold wind of the coming winter on my face. I turned about 180 degrees and checked my surroundings. There was no sign of the moon. The clouds blocked out every light ray. Ever since the fallout, radiation clouds hover over the land for days. Especially this part of the U.S. I looked ahead and saw my team waiting on the edge of the field. They sat there patiently waiting for my command. I turned around to face the Family. They waved at me, as I took off at a slight jog. I hit the corn field at a running pace, with my team not far behind me. The cold wind felt good on my face. I took one look back to see them still waving. It reminded me so much of my family so many years ago, as I rode off in the back of the military truck with my military camos on. My family waved at me as I left house, to never return to see their sweet faces….


End file.
